Hospital Visit
by roof tiling
Summary: Jean's friend visits him at the hospital. Jean/OC, Nameless OC


Her and Jean had known each other since they were little. They weren't the best of friends, but they'd had a good enough relationship that when she'd heard Jean was in the hospital, she went to visit him. She had been staying in Central for the time being for work reasons, and she tried to visit him as much as possible.

After a while she'd started visiting him daily, and she'd stayed in Central longer than she intended. She started developing a crush for Jean, and they'd talk about everything and she'd bring him cigarettes and magazines and keep him company while he was unable to leave the hospital.

Tonight she decided to bring some alcohol with her when she went to visit him. In the back of her mind she knew exactly what she was going to do once she had some liquid courage inside of her, but she tried to keep those thoughts at bay for the time being.

She hid the bottle in her purse as she entered the hospital. As she moved up the stairs closer to Jean's room, the excited burning feeling in her chest got stronger. She bit her lip to keep from smiling, she had to act cool, if she seemed too excited he'd know something was up. She got to his door and took a deep breath and turned the knob.

There he was, smoking a cigarette and looking at the latest magazine she'd brought him under the dim lamp next to his hospital bed. He looked up at her and she stopped breathing for just a moment.

"Hey," he had a warm smile on his face that made her blush and smile. She closed the door behind her. When she made sure the door was completely closed, she locked it and pulled the alcohol out of bag.

He was a little surprised at first, but then his smile changed to something a little more mischievous, and she bit her lip and gave him an innocent smile. She sat next to his bed and put her purse down in the chair next to hers.

"We're gonna have to use the hospital cups. I would've brought mine, but they'd break in my purse." She shrugged sheepishly. "I don't mind. I'm just happy you came." It was a simple few words that meant so much to her at that moment. She poured the contents of the bottle into cups for the both of them and they made a toast to him surviving the fight with Lust.

Not too long after, they were just about to finish off the bottle. They had both been flirting with each other since the second or third cup, when they'd started making full on sexual comments about each other.

At this point they were both completely turned on, using their words as foreplay, teasing each other by describing in detail all the things they would do to each other.

She got up and crawled into his bed. She positioned herself on her hands and knees and kissed him, parting her lips slightly. They touched tongues as they entered each other's mouths. She sat down on his waist, feeling his hard-on through the blankets. Her hands cupped jaw line as she tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss, and his hands travelled around from her sides to her breasts, where he kept them and squeezed and massaged them, while she struggled to pull off his hospital gown.

He helped her shrug off the gown, the only article of clothing he was wearing. She pulled off her shirt and bra and paused for a moment so he could get a good look and adjust the position of his manhood before kissing him again. She sat down on his blanket-covered erection and moved her hips around, making him grunt and sigh into her mouth. Her hands pulled on his hair as he played with her breasts.

She pulled away from his mouth and kissed down his jaw line to the crook of his neck where she sucked and bit, moving her hands up and down his chest occasionally playing with his nipples. Her mouth followed her hands down his chest to suck on one of his hard nipples, making him sigh.

She kissed down his abs, making sure to go a lot slower as she got close to his blonde happy trail. She got to his inner thigh and and started sucking, massaging his other thigh. She was so close to where he wanted her to be and yet so far. Her teasing was making him throb, and she inched closer and closer to his manhood, when she finally reached the one place that needed her attention most.

She ran her hand up the underside of his cock and grabbed the hilt making him gasp lightly. She put her mouth around his head and sucked coyly, drinking up the pre-cum dripping from his manhood. She dipped her head lower on him and he grunted. Each time she lowered her head, she took him in deeper than before until she reached the point where she took in as much of his cock as she could. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled on it as she sucked him off.

His breathing was heavy and he was grunting, he could feel himself getting ready to cum. She pulled her head up, her lips letting go of him with a 'pop'. His cock fell against his stomach as she took his mouth with hers. He pulled her pants down to her knees as she took care of the rest of removing her clothes.

She grabbed his cock and positioned him at her entrance, moving slowly down his shaft. His hands moved to guide her hips. Once he was completely sheathed inside of her, she started moving her hips to adjust to his size. She started to ride him at a slow pace, gradually speeding up. Her hands were at either side of him to keep her balance.

She started speeding up, riding him harder and harder until he couldn't hold back his moans of ecstasy. He could feel her muscles loosening and tightening around him as she chanted his name, it made him feel amazing. He could feel she was close to release, her breath hitched and she started to shake, sending vibrations to his cock. They came together, filling the room with their pants and moans. She pulled off of him and collapsed onto his chest. He pulled the blanket over them. She was fast asleep, and he pulled her into his arms, heading to sleep himself.

They were woken up the next morning by a harsh knock at the door and a frustrated sigh. He could hear the door being unlocked by a key, and the nurse opened the door, the sight before her turning her shocked face red.

"Give us a sec!" Jean called out, finding amusement in the whole situation. The flustered nurse shut the door as the girl in Havoc's bed was desperately trying to find all of her clothes and stay covered at the same time. She'd finally gotten the last article of clothing back onto her body as she tried to fix her hair.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she told him, grabbing her purse and leaving the room, passing Roy Mustang on her way out. Jean relaxed, moving his hands behind his head and crossing his legs, letting out a long sigh of content. Roy entered the room, giving Havoc a mischievous smirk.

"Havoc, you are a dog," Roy sat down on a backwards chair, resting his arms on the back of the chair. Jean wore a smug grin on his face, looking completely satisfied and comfortable with everything. It was a nice distraction from the current predicament in Central. It was going to be hard to once she came back and he would have to tell her to leave town in order to keep her safe.


End file.
